Old Memories And New Beginnings
by Rasi10
Summary: Tony ponders over a glass of scotch on how his life has changed over the years. Warning: The story might sound a little off without much details and characters can be OoC. Wishing you guys a Happy New Year of 2019 in advance!


Tony was sitting alone in the living room while sipping on a glass of scotch one cold New Year's Eve, pondering on how things have changed over the years, the ups and downs he had went through as he went downstairs to his lab.

He could still remember all the festive celebrations that used to happen at his home when he was young, his parents, Ana, Jarvis and Peggy would gather at the mansion and there used to be a large tree in the middle of the hall, Maria used to sit by the piano singing while Tony played it, something that he could never forget.

That was before he was six, the Christmas Eve he got an elder sister. He could remember him staying up, waiting up for his parents to come home from a gala, while sipping on some hot chocolate Jarvis had prepared. He could remember his joy and surprise when the two of them came home, suddenly announcing that he had an elder sister.

Tony had been overjoyed. He screamed and went to hug his parents before excitedly chatting with the then 10 year old Nebula, which was apparently her name but everyone used to call her Amy in the family as it was a new start for her. Everything became more interesting from then on until Tony turned 10.

That year was the time he had the most ups and downs. It was in that year that Maria announced that she was pregnant again. Amy and Tony were overjoyed at having a younger sibling and always used to run around Maria, often talking to the bump, where they knew the baby was growing.

And it was the same year Nebula disappeared without any trace, leaving everyone devastated, especially Tony who locked himself in his room for a long time as it hit him hard and till date, it was a sensitive topic for him to speak about her. He only started to open up when his brother was born. They named him Clinton Nebrido Stark to honour the missing member of the family. The same year, they adopted a 4 year old Maria Margert Hill or 'Maggie' as the family used to call her, whose parents were killed in an accident.

Everything started going downhill from then. Howard started drinking and distanced himself from his family, Ana who was Jarvis' wife had passed away and any celebrations waned away to only Tony playing the piano accompanied by Maria singing with the younger kids singing along when they could and a small get together after that.

Then Tony went off to MIT at the age of 14. It was considerably one of the best times in his life but at the same time, he felt lonely at not being with his family during Thanksgiving or Christmas due to spending it with his best friend Rhodey's family during the last year of MIT. He didn't feel the same warmth as it came with celebrating with his family, however broken it was.

Then tragedy struck when Tony was 17. He had stayed back home with Jarvis as he had been taking care of a sick Maggie while his parents had taken Clint along with them to some party outside. It was that Christmas that they had celebrated together as a family as the next day, it was announced that the 3 of them had died in a car accident.

After that, Tony never took any initiative to do any grand decorations to celebrate as he didn't feel the same without Maria singing along with him while Clint and Maggie used to run around, all jumpy and excited, singing along off tone. Also with Rhodey in the military and himself as a CEO and Maggie sent off to boarding school (something Tony wasn't fond of but she had insisted) there was no use for doing Christmas trees and all.

Later on, Maggie chose to join SHIELD when she turned 17 on Peggy's suggestion, sometime after Jarvis passed away. Then came in Pepper with her bold persona and no nonsense attitude, pepper spraying the bodyguards to tell any corrections.

Initially it was all a professional relation but as time passed, they struck a friendship and Rhodey, Maggie, Happy, Tony and Pepper wen out during holidays whenever they find time with Maria at SHIELD and Rhodey at the army and Pepper and Happy having their own families.

Though there was one thing that Tony hadn't told anyone, not even Maggie and that was that he has a secret room, a room that he has filled with the pictures of his childhood, the pictures of his family and in the middle of the room, there was a large piano that belonged to his mother.

Whenever he was alone and felt dejected, he would go to the secret room he had in his newly built home in Malibu, one he also recently built in the tower near his lab (which no one had found till now), just locked himself up and just traced the pictures all over the room.

Then the years progressed and it went on worse, he was kidnapped, betrayed, nearly died and this ended up with Tony going down to the lab and the room more than often, just glancing at the pictures, reminiscing the moments when the pictures were taken.

He had honestly thought that this loneliness would disappear with joining the Avengers. He was initially shocked at seeing Clint and wanted to hide away in his secret room to avoid having a breakdown at seeing his team mate, who looked similar to his late brother. Sure, he had a warning from Maria when she herself had met Clint but seeing it was totally a different thing. But he somehow kept it together until he could retreat to his safe haven, where he spent all night drowning in memories, trying to avoid others.

It took him some time to get used to Clint roaming around the tower and was thankful that he didn't have any breakdowns in front of the team. He was actually looking forward to celebrating the New Year's Eve properly with them as Christmas was spoiled by some random aliens attacking, but each one unfortunately left him alone.

"Sorry Tony but I promised that I would visit Peggy and other people still alive from my time today"

"Sorry Tony but we were called for a mission"

"Sorry Stark but Lady Jane had called me over this year"

"Sorry Tony but the military has held me back this time also"

"Sorry Tony but I promised my co-workers in Kolkata that I will visit them and help in organising free medical camps"

"Sorry brother, Fury has kept me held up"

And so, Tony was left all alone on the New Year's Eve. He just sighed and took his scotch to the secret room, constantly muttering something about inventions and all other things.

After some time of staring at pictures, Tony finally decided to play the piano, something he had rarely done after the death of his parents, ready to play that particular piece his mother had taught him and which no one else knew, a family legacy passed on.

Shaking away every thought, he started playing the song, oblivious to anything going on around him, letting himself to be washed away in the music, not turning around when there was some shuffling noises but suddenly stopped when he heard two voice singing off tune along with the music and turned around so fast that he might've got a whiplash.

"Maggie? Clint? Steve? Rhodey? Guys? Didn't you have somewhere to be?" Tony asked, confused while Maria just looked at the pictures in shock. "You never mentioned this room before. And who is she brother?" she asked, pointing at the picture of a girl, about 9 years old with auburn hair and deep black eyes. "Wait... Tony is your brother?" Steve asked confused.

"I never mentioned this room because... its just like a private place I wanted to be. A memory room. And that girl... she was Nebula, or as we called her Amy, you elder sister, technically adopted but still your sister. But please don't ask me as I won't be able to talk about it." Tony explained, nearly choking up as he was still sensitive about it.

"What were you saying Anthony? I'm offended that you won't talk about me" a voice said from behind and Tony turned quickly and saw a girl with metal limbs standing by the door. "Amy!" he cried out in disbelief and went to hug her.

"Can anyone explain what is happening here?" Steve asked, still confused. "Yes brother, you still have some explaining to do. But before that, I think Clint is interested in that picture." Maria said as he pointer at Clint, who was staring at one photo that had a 6 year old Clint with Maria and Tony, having a picnic.

Tony just went over to Clint and said "That was Clinton Nebrido Stark, my younger brother who died with my parents in that car crash." Tony said sadly as Maria just stood by Tony for silent support. "As much as I am touched that you named him after me and all... Clinton died? But he is here? " Nebula asked.

"Yes, I know he looks like him but... He is not the Clint we grew up with and it is a little painful as you look just like how Clint would've looked, even the same age." Maria said.

"Frankly speaking, I don't know who my parents are at all. One thing I didn't tell you in my SHIELD report was that..." Clint started. "You don't have to Clint" Natasha said softly.

"No Nat. I guess I finally found my answers. I had been diagnosed with temporary memory loss when I was around 7 I guess. I never knew my birthday, my birth parents, whether I had any siblings, not one clue. Some passing by couple us troupe had found me near some car crash and adopted me and so, I never remembered anything before that" he confessed.

"That explains a few things. But I think it would be better if you can confirm it with just one word. What did you like doing during Christmas when you were young?" Maria asked.

"Um... I remember shouting something and dancing around a piano with some girl while two of them used to sit at the bench playing it... something similar to the tune Tony played just now" Clint said, struggling to recollect.

"One last question. What was the most favourite story of yours that your dad told you about the most?" Tony asked. "Bucky Barnes" Clint answered subconsciously, causing Tony to crush him into a hug along with Maria.

"You are here for real, you didn't die, we missed you a lot" Tony breathed out as Maria held back a sob. "What are you talking about?" Clint asked, unsure on what is happening. "The two of you have so many in common that it can't be a coincidence Clinton. Both of touch love archery, loved the story of Bucky and he'll, know the family's secret song and only he can sing it in that tune. Welcome back." Tony said as the Steve, Rhodes, Natasha and Bruce left, wanting to leave the family alone for a while as the firecrackers were being burst at the start of the New Year.

"Happy New Year" they whispered to each other in the tight embrace, not wishing to leave each other yet. Finally when they untangled themselves, Clint asked "Any idea on catching up now or is it after a good night's sleep?" "Better in the morning with the team as they ought to know everything. Off to bed." Tony said, and he for once had a sleep without nightmares, knowing that everything has changed better.

 **A/N: And there is one unclear boom with a lot of mistakes. I know that this is probably shit and all but please bear with me on this stupid idea I had. I had actually been planning to make this a story than a one shot but I hope I will start the larger one soon. Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated a lot**

 **Clarification on the siblings**

 **Nebula 'Amy' Stark: Adopted when she was 10 years old and is 4 years older than Tony. Kidnapped when she was 14 and came back again after the Avengers movie. And no, she was not kidnapped by Thanks but by Ravegers.**

 **Anthony 'Tony' Stark: Son of Howard and Maria and definitely not a playboy, has 3 siblings, two younger and one older. Meets Rhodes at MID when he was 14, parents died at 17, Afghanistan happens, palladium poisoning happens and he knew about SHIELD before the crash happened.**

 **Maria 'Maagie' Hill-Stark: Adopted when her parents, who were also SHIELD agents were killed in an accident and is 6 years younger than Tony. Joins SHIELD and works under Fury.**

 **Clinton Nebrido Stark: Son of Howard and Maria and is 10 years younger than Tony. Is in the scene of the car crash but is thrown out of the window hence does not die but has temporary memory loss due to head trauma. Joins a circus and later on SHIELD.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rasnak signing off :) ;)**

 **UPDATED ON 31 DECEMBER 2018**


End file.
